ALtered States
by Davekenobi
Summary: FF VII retold as i thought it hsould happen, first try...


Prologue  
  
"Good evening Alexander," the voice seemed to come from Perspex cabinet on the other side of the laboratory "I see you decided too give diner with your family a miss, and pay me a little visit." "Yes, I did" Alexander's tall lanky frame carefully weaving its way towards the cabinet "you said this was urgent, about experiment JN13 0." "Yes I did, didn't I," A face appearing from behind the cabinet his long black hair tied back loosely and his lab coat shabby from days of wear, now he picked up a test tube and studied its contents "hmmm.." "Don't mess me around Hojo," the tall individual was becoming impatient, he'd given up a night of his own life so many times for Hojo and his experiments but this time he came because he was invited "tell what it is that's so important to us." "Aaaah yes, you always were the impatient one. Well it's obviously about that about that Cetra girl, Ifalna that I've been keeping here." Alexander's eyes widened a little. "Prof. Ghast's wife? I thought she went missing a year ago," He questioned impatiently. "Yes," Hojo began extracting the contents of the test tube with a syringe "she did, but I knew where she was, the point is after years of work I think were finally ready to create an embryo and implant it into a host" "Already?" Alexander jumped and spat out the words with as much haste as possible, "surely there would be a thousand complications with a living host. and what about the predicted accelerated growth?" "I've been looking for a potential host for some time now and have found one that seems to be a perfect match," "Even if you found one Hojo, they would never commit themselves to this experiment!" "Even if they were dead?" There was a tone to Hojo's voice that made the hairs on Alexander's neck stand up "What exactly do you mean?" "So many questions, maybe you are cut put to be a scientist. What I mean is that our patient here has no say or opinion because according to the hospital records where I acquired her, she is dead." "You're crazy!" "That's not relevant, the fact that with her body and this embryo we can go ahead and create a living being with the combined powers of the Ancients and Jenova, and the president will promote us and increase our budget, and we'll be heroes. yes, heroes." "I won't be a part of this! You can't use people like that!" "Aaah, but I can and that's why you're here Alexander, to witness the creation of specimen SP 001" "I wont have a part of this," A computer voice sounded from the large machine on the left wall Incubation cycle complete. Specimen ready for insertion. "So leave then, and walk out on the last two years work. I don't need you any more; I just thought you would like to be here at the conception. The choice is yours." At Hojo's command a metal bed with a woman lying on it came gliding out of the machine. "Pass me the embryo Alex," Alexander looked at the syringe and picked it up with trembling hands, his mind racing with ideas of smashing the syringe and running from it or just closing his eyes and not being there anymore. He knew he held the power to both create and destroy life itself but he also knew what he wanted, what he needed to know. "Take it Hojo," he said with quiet thoughtful words. "You knew I couldn't walk away didn't you." "You've taken your first step Alex, I'm proud. Now stand by me as I insert the embryo, and tonight we celebrate. The next three months between conception and birth will be more of a trial that anything you've ever done before." Alexander silently stepped beside his master and watched as needle punctured the skin and slid into the womb, the contents being forced into unconscious patient. "Hojo." Hojo looked around at Alexander with inquisitive eyes. "What was her name?" "You still want to claim some of your humanity back, don't you? Her name was Lucrecia,"  
  
Security alert Intruders in section 2  
  
Alarms began going off everywhere in the building "Fools. they'll never stop it now." Hojo began typing frantically and then finally the computer responded Voice pass required "Hojo beta 127" Activated. Specimen going to secure location. "Hojo!" Alexander was watching the CCTV screen "It's Prof. Ghast and that Turk wannabe, Valentine!" "I guessed he would come aswell, Lucrecia being his wife and all." Both of the scientists looked around as they both heard gunfire in the direction of the door, "Hojo, this is wrong, I don't wanna die here because of you and you're crazy ideas!" "But they were your ideas as well, its not important now anyway" Explosions could now be heard down the corridor, along with more gunfire and shouting. Hojo turned to his desk and pulled out two revolver pistols and handed one to Alexander, "Now is not the time to question yourself, it's time to live." The door to the lab began to rattle with gunfire, BOOOOM! One side of the door came of its hinges and in stepped a man wearing a scarf and a bandana holding a shotgun towards Hojo, behind him came a man in a blue cardigan, glasses and neat but slightly balding hair, "Hojo, you're a sick man!" said the man in the cardigan. "We all make sacrifices," Hojo replied. At this point Alexander silently stepped out of from behind the doorway, gun raised towards Vincent Valentine. Alexander's mind raced again, Damn this mess, why can't I just not be involved? In the split second it took Alex to hesitate Vincent had realised he was there and turned towards him.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
In the next second there were two gunshots. Alexander's body jolted hard against the wall, sliding down it slowly leaving a trail of blood behind it, his chest was a mess of blood and bits of his tattered shirt. Vincent's body propelled itself towards Alexander, blood shooting from his neck. Not now, this isn't the end, Vincent's last thoughts before blood loss and shock rendered him unconscious. Hojo turned to Prof. Ghast who stood with an unflinching bewilderment at what had just happened with a wry smile on his face, "And for you." Ghast stood there empty handed, his mind frozen with terror, replaying the last conversation with Vincent "Nobody is to get hurt" Ghast insisted "Agreed," Vincent's calm measured voice-reassuring Ghast "security pose no real threat and we need Hojo alive in any case. Don't worry, there scientists not soldiers, they'll be so scared they'll hardly be able to move" Vincent's voice trailing off as he cocked and loaded his shotgun. But Hojo was stood there; his revolver still smoking in his hand, is face seeming so cold. The gun was pointing at Ghast now who still stood there frozen with fear blood-stains splattered over his cardigan and face. "I just want my wife back," he pleaded, falling to his knees. "I want to create perfection Professor Ghast," Hojo's voice emphasising the word Professor with a hint of hate and shame, "and I want to call it my own." "You're sick Hojo, you're meant to improve peoples lives, not destroy them for your own personal desires!" "Maybe I am sick, what does it matter now? By the end of tonight I'll be a hero and you'll be a dead traitor, trying to sabotage my work to propel yourself back into the limelight." "I'm just sorry that the good people of this world will have to live with you and your monstrosities that you call science." A hint of defiance in Ghast's voice now, as he climbed back onto his feet Hojo muttered "This is a new dawn for mankind, and with my new son at my side I will be their leader." A heartbeat later a single gunshot echoed down the silent corridors, and Ghast's blood-laden corpse slumped to the floor, his glasses cracked on the left lense as blood ran from his forehead to the floor.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sky was a misty purple and blue colour with a greenish horizon, people swarming around shops and neon signs like moths around lights. This was about as night time as it got here. The stars couldn't even be seen due to light pollution, but it was still home. A neon billboard flickered on and off endlessly; all it said was 'loveless', its dark green background fading in with the rest of the city. The girl in the pink dress looked back towards the road and carried on walking. Clutching her life in her hands, a small basket filled with colourful flowers that broke up the harsh grey industrial scenery around her. A car came out of nowhere and passed only feet away from her causing her to take a step back. As she looked over the road she noticed a train pulling into the station, deciding she'd already been out too long she began to hurry home. Clutching the basket, she disappeared into the shadows of this neon metropolis to find her way home, her home in the slums. where the sun will not shine tomorrow, not ever.  
  
The train came screeching to a halt at the station, the two guards there oblivious to the people emerging from the roof, and making there way towards them. Then with a small thud a long ginger haired short girl with nunchukas landed between them and with two loud cracks they were both lying unconscious on the floor with broken jaws. "HEY! Jesse," shouted a dark skinned man with a gun grafted on his arm "keep it down would ya! Were tryin NOT to get caught!" "Yeah Barrett, sure, ill keep the noise down, while you go shootin your mouth off." And with that a dark spiky haired man climbed down the train next to Jesse and the unconscious guards, his glowing eyes scanning the area "Lovers tiff?" he sarcastically remarked. With that Jesse shot him a stare that could kill "Shut it mercenary boy, and cover me until we get to the lift shaft." Zack watched as Jesse and Barrett ran to the station exit and took cover "Yes Ma'am" he said to no one in particular. As he left to catch up with them two guards burst in through the door to his left, Zack drew his sword, nearly as big as he was, and a damn sight heavier. "OVER THERE!" proclaimed one of the guards. "Oh, how observant" he smirked to himself, then with precision timing and placing he let off several small ice shards from his left hand, all hitting the left most guard, then grabbing his sword with both hands Zack bought it up to deflect a blow from the other guard, and with two sweeping motions both guards were on the floor bleeding. "He can handle himself quite well" commented Jesse, obviously impressed. "Damn right 'e can, for the money I'm payin' him" snapped Barrett, his pride seemingly hurt a little. and with that the three made there way to the Mako reactor, there primary target.  
  
"Dammit Barrett, stop buggin me, I need to concentrate." Jesse seemed a little tense, the decoder she was to break the door lock inside the reactor seemed to be a little 'broken' and seeing as it was one she made herself, Jesse wasn't too impressed. "Sorry Jess', I'm jus' a little edgy while we stand here do nothing but WAITING TO GET CAUGHT!" "Oh keep it down tough guy, she needs to think" Zack stepped in, "I'm not great about waiting here either but." At this point the door behind them silent slid open. "Allow me," the grin Jesse had was almost as big as her face. "Now Barrett, if you need to close this door, press the red key, and the green to open it. You've got 7 minutes before there's a patrol in this sector, we'll be back in 5. If. " At this point Barrett had to say something "Whaddya mean I'm stayin here? What, are you gona take that spiky headed jerk to the reactor? I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him!" "And that's why we need you here. If Zack is a spy, no offence." "None taken." Zack looked more inquisitive then offended anyway. ".Then we need you here so he can't trap us inside, and I can keep an eye on him." "Jesse, what if he tries something." "Come on guys, we've got 6 minutes now, thanks to your blabbering!" Zack was pacing now, finding this 'spy' business laughable. "He's right Barrett, anyway if I can kick your ass, I can take care of myself." With this Jesse and Zack left for the lift shaft leaving Barrett in a state of shock "Well let's just hope it doesn't turn out like that." And with that he made his way to a safe corner where he could see the passage way and the lift shaft and started whirling his Gun-Arm's barrels impatiently.  
  
The lift was virtually silent on the descent to the central area of the reactor, except the occasional whirring or been from the computer terminals. "I wish this thing would hurry up, I need at least 30 seconds just to set the explosives" "So the plan is, I watch your back, you plant the bomb?" Jesse was just a ball of anxiety. "Yeah why? Just getting my orders straight, wouldn't wanna mess up on my first mission" "First.? Does that mean you might stay with Avalanche a little longer?" "I.." They both looked around as the door silently slid open "I have my plans, but we've got work to do" As they crept stealthily along the suspended walkway to the main area Zack unsheaved his sword with a slow eerie metallic scraping sound, and then crept on, catching up with Jesse.  
  
"Dammit, I swear everything in this place is designed to piss me off today." Jesse was no longer the level-headed girl that Hired Zack in the first place but a mass of sweat and desperation, frantically fumbling with the device and the generator it was being attached to. "Well, its not like its gonna be designed for you to just waltz in here and blow it up now, is it?" At this point Zack turned around to face Jesse who was crouched with her back towards him, then she shifted around to get at some controls and had her butt almost square in Zack's face, ". h.how long do we have anyway?" At this Jesse looked around and saw Zack's fixated stare " Not much longer till I'm done, but if you keep your eye on the walkway then you'll see any guards a lot earlier." "S.sorry" murmured Zack swinging his head around to the walkway. "So Zack," Jesse had a much more casual tone to her voice now "what brings you to Avalanche? I mean there's better ways of making money, and you don't seem like the type to care about the planet, what's your story?" Zack almost froze up at the last question, he knew what the answer was but hadn't given it a second thought, why's it her business anyway? "I'm uuuhh, looking for someone, and well I hate Shin-Ra, I wanna get back at them. this job hits both targets I guess." "Looking for someone? Anyone special?" "Yeah actually, she's from the slums here like you guys. She was." Jesse cut in, apparently not even listening. "There I'm done, its all set, we've got 10 minutes 'till this place goes up like a load of fireworks" "Good timing, 'cos here they come- and I." "HOLY £$*%!" they shouted as a security robot the size of a house stomped around the corner surrounded by a myriad of guards and soldiers. "Jesse, you try and fry its circuits with some lightning and I'll keep the men at bay with some fire and ice, then we make a break for it. OK?" "Y.y.yea, sure" At Zack's command two bolts of electric energy shot from Jesse's hand and impacted on the head section of the scorpion style robot forcing it to stumble, lose its footing and fall off three of its six legs onto the ground, the left side trying to recover and lift the entire wait of the enormous machine. Then loads of small fireballs formed around Zack and shot off towards the group of men that were now taking up firing positions down the walkway, many of them just fried but two or three stumbled back and tripped over the edge of the walkway screaming and falling into the blackness. "That was better than expected." Zack seemed bewildered "Yeah" agreed Jesse "but we don't have time to sit here and discuss it, lets get back to Barrett 'cos there only 2 minutes before the guards patrol his area" and with that the two ran off towards the lift shaft.  
  
Barrett checked his watch again, Dammit why are they so late? Continuing to pace the small room he was left in.  
  
Footsteps  
  
Barrett's ears were straining for more noises to be heard.  
  
Footsteps.Voices  
  
They seemed to be coming closer, so he chanced shouting out a name, "JESSE!"  
  
Silence  
  
Now he was worried, probably soldiers and guards. Dammit he was just thinking of a plan when he heard a Clunk from around the corner and as he looked around he was faced with a grenade landing softly on the floor.  
  
BOOOOOOM!  
  
He managed to get far away enough into the corner to avoid too much of the blast, but his skin felt like it was being pierced by a thousand hot needles, which wasn't far off the truth. As he stood up to face the coming onslaught there was at least three soldiers walking into the room, with guns trained on his head and chest. There were voices too but he couldn't make them out because of the constant ringing in his ear, but there was shouting. so he raised his arms and ejected his ammo clip from his gun arm. Heh, they'll think I'm surrendering.  
  
"Zack, do you really think that was gunfire we heard?" Jesse seemed to be hanging on Zacks every word; she was worried, about Barrett. "Yeah, I think so honey. Explosions too" The lift came to a stop and the door seemed to have trouble opening so Zack gave it a nudge. As the door slid open silently they were confronted by a bodies, in there traditional blue urban combat uniform, all of them smeared with red blood stains. Empty shell cases littered the floor and bullet holes were dotted around the room, all of it finished off with a coating of red. In the middle of the room, there was still a figure, no wait 2 figures, one holding the other one, then a voice "And this ones for Jesse!" it was obviously Barrett, not many people could pick someone up by there leg. At this, Jesse shouted and ran forwards but stopped dead by the piercing noise of rapid gunfire. She stopped and the body Barrett was holding fell limp on the floor Barrett looked around and saw Jesse there "You're safe!" he seemed overjoyed "N.not that I thought you weren't or anything." "Come on tough guy," Jesse said while walking by Barrett "It looks like you had fun, we can compare stories back at the 7th heaven" and then they made their way out of the reactor.  
  
"Okay guys," Barrett seemed comfortably in his commanding role, "we'll split up here and meet at the train station. Any questions?" "Yeah," Zack looked up from the floor "If it's about your pay we'll discuss it later." So they began walking their separate ways.  
  
The cold wind seemed to be biting at Zack's lips, his icy breath disappearing in font of him. Up ahead there were some voices, at least 3 youths Zack could make out from the voices. Then he heard a girls scream, he ran ahead to find out what was going on but he got around the corner and. nothing, except a figure moving into the shadows up ahead. Zack looked to the floor and there was a pink flower floating in a puddle, somehow undamaged but covered in droplets of water. He picked up the flower and holding it by the stem he began running towards the shadows, he found himself shouting "AERIS" but with no answer he stopped short of the alleyway up ahead. Aeris? He thought to himself, was it really you? Then his mind flashed memories of her smile, her eyes and the smell of her hair, followed by images of war and fighting in Wutai. he shuddered a cold sweat and looked up, and this time he really saw her face, he lifted his hand to reach out to her but there was shouting, "STAND DOWN AND SURRENDER!" He looked across the road to see three soldiers with their weapons trained on him, he dived for cover and bullets shot past his ear as well as landing at his feet, he found himself at a railing looking over some train tracks. He heard a rumble in the distance, not long he thought, with a single motion he jumped up on to the railing and as the lights of the train came around the corner he chanced a cheeky salute towards the soldiers, and with that he back flipped of the railing onto the train.  
  
"Dammit, Jesse" Barrett was pacing the train carriage "I don' think he's cumin back, he was a spy and now he's gone!" "I don't believe it for a second!" Jesse was anxious, she was sure Zack was genuine but things weren't looking that way now. "They probably know about our fake ID's and alias', about where the groups based and all about the '7th Heaven'" Barrett was just mumbling to himself now. Jesse finally gave up worrying about it and slumped on a crate into the corner  
  
BANG!  
  
Thud thud thud thud  
  
Both of them looked up, "Someone's on the roof," guessed Barrett "I'll go take a look, we don't want more Shi-Ra spies around" Jesse gave Barrett a confused look and thought to herself, why would they be on the roof, they own this train. As Barrett undone the window catch he was startled and took several steps back to avoid they incoming Zack who landed softly on his feet. Barrett raised his fist towards Zack, "damn you spiky haired mutha'!" Jesse looked over towards Zack and as their gazes met she said, "Welcome back"  
  
"Gimme' another beer missy" a random drunk was slouched over the bar, obviously had too much too drink. "Go home George," Tifa casually fired back at him, unfazed by his wolf whistles and really bad come-ons she took his glass, leaving him where he was 'silly drunks' she thought. Tifa was just pouring a beer for someone when she heard the door burst open and saw Barrett storming in, "EVERY ONE OUT NOW! Bars closed!" he shouted at the few customers that were able to listen. No one was really moving, they just sat there and carried on. "GET OUT," he bellowed, this time letting of a few bursts of gunfire. This time they moved, people swarmed towards the door running almost knocking Zack of the steps outside. "Don' jus' stand there come in ya spiky headed clown." With that Barrett went back inside and Zack followed him into the bar, the '7th heaven'. "Hey guys, what ya drinking?" Tifa, despite the ruckus was just carrying on being busy behind the bar. "Not now Tifa, if you're coming tomorrow were talking mission stuff downstairs." After Barrett disappeared downstairs through a secret passage Zack stopped and began speaking to Tifa "Friendly, isn't he." the sarcastic remark hanging in the air for a few moments before Tifa looked up and replied with "Yeah, I guess he's gotta be like that to run things round here" "Yeah maybe, what about that drink you were offering?" "What'll it be?" "Anything strong, I think I'm gonna need it..."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"The next missions a cinch, we're just going for the data terminals under the Shin-Ra building, Jesse will fill you in on the details" "Thanks Barrett," Jesse was wearing an almost smart business like suit, complete with her long ginger hair tied up at the back and a pair of glasses, almost a different person from the nunchuka wielding terrorist he was working with last night. "The point of tonight's operation is to collect new data without Shin-Ra knowing about it. The new intelligence we collect will replace the current intelligence we have 'cos its over a year old, and we can use this to disrupt their Mako mining facilities. We're going to go in under the Shin-Ra building and access there communication circuits that connect Midgar city with port Junon and every other piece of Shin-Ra military, we can also try and find out what Shin-Ra plan to do about our group here; Avalanche allowing us to defend ourselves against." Barrett stood back up now, and walked over to the corner where Jesse was, "'K then, Biggs, Wedge," Upon hearing these two men, one lanky with a bandana and brown spiky hair and a short rounder person with red cheeks moved to the front of the room. Zack looked at the fat person and chuckled, what possible use is a fat guy in a terrorist group? "You got your orders, you're the diversion team. Good luck, and get some rest. I think we all should get some sleep, Zack; you can bunk down here tonight." Everyone began leaving the room except Barrett, who waited until he and Zack were alone, "Here's your pay kid," Barrett pulled out a small bag from his trouser pocket and tossed it over to Zack. Zack looked into the bag and chuckled "You're a comedian right? If it wasn't for me Jesse could be dead by now! How much do I get for the next mission?" Barrett remained still almost like a statue, but with piercing eyes "The same price," "I need twice as much as that!" Zack pleaded "1500 then, and you betta be grateful 'cos that's more than I've EVER paid a merc' like you." "Okay then, I'll do it." "We're meeting upstairs a 5.30 am, don't be late or you wont get paid at all." Barrett turned his back without waiting for a reply and climbed back upstairs, while Zack was left looking at his stash of money. I WILL find you Aeris, he silently promised to himself as he found his bed and drifted to sleep.  
  
Zack was off duty, he'd just been to a bar called 'The old fat Mog' and was now walking slowly along the road to his billets, located further into the centre of Midgar when he saw a girl on the same walkway as him dressed in a pink dress and holding a basket. "Hello sir," Zack looked up, the girl in pink was there before him holding up the basket "Would you like to buy a flower?" she asked "They're only 1 gil each" Zack accepted the offer and offered to walk the girl home. Aeris, her name was. Her long thick brown hair neatly tied hair falling half way down her back, with a hair band that had a pure white gem in It. They ended up at a church, "here will be fine," Announced the girl "I'll probably spend most of the night here now anyway, thank you." Her smile catching Zack's eye "Would you like some company here tonight?" Zack asked, fascinated by this girl. The girl smiled and nodded the two settled down and began talking as if they were long lost friends. Aeris began telling Zack about her missing mother Ifalna and about her people, the Cetra and how she was alone now because she was the last of the Cetra. Zack tried to comfort her but she started to cry, every tear burning as it fell on Zack's hand as he cradled her in his arms.  
  
FOOTSTEPS  
  
Zack sprung to life leaving a sleeping Aeris beside him, he was sure something was wong  
  
FOOTSTEPS, and then the cocking of a gun, Zack looked up to see what was happening but he was struck in the eyes by a slice of red light. A laser sight he realised, he rolled over Aeris to wake her a move her to safety but by the time she was out of the way he realised that the sniper wasn't there to shoot them, not yet. but why was he here at all? Zack rose to his feet to confront the sniper then he heard the door to the church creak open and in stepped a man in a black suit, a long black coat, shades and short spiked brown hair.  
  
"The Turks." Zack concluded as the first man was followed in by two Shin-Ra elite SOLDIERS. Aeris climbed to her feet and stood next to but just behind Zack, "Miss Gainsburough," the mans voice calculated with a hint of self superiority "I'm glad to have caught up with you." "What do you want?" she demanded "Stay away from us!" Zack jumped in, readying himself for the inevitable combat "I see you've found a friend, I suggest you shut him up Cetra, or he'll get hurt." Zack motioning Aeris to get behind him completely now. "Aeris, your mother is dying." Aeris' eyes widen to almost popping "You know where she is?" she blurted out "Yes I do, but my point is we need a replacement" The man removing his shades, revealing his dark eyes, then smoothing back one side of his spiked hair "and seeing as you're the last one, you'll have to do." Zack stood tall, "You'll have to come through me first, ya dirty rats!" "Aaaah yes, Private Zack Reynolds, SOLDIER 1st class, I suggest you step back or you'll be dead without a career," The man in the coat took a few steps towards Zack and Aeris, then removed a small metallic looking rod from his coat and with a flick of a switch there were sparks at the end, "A stun gun!" Zack shouted as he grabbed Aeris by the arm and ran towards the door. The Turk came at Zack and Aeris with lightening speed and aimed for a swipe at her back but Zack was more concerned about Aeris so he pulled her away from the man.  
  
Falling  
  
It felt like minutes before Zack hit the floor but when he did his skull cracked hard on the stone floor, he scrambled to his feet just in time to deflect a blow from the Turk, "RUN AERIS! I'LL FIND YOU LATER!" Zack shouted back towards Aeris I wish I had my sword here he thought himself as he prepared fight the man. Then out of nowhere there was a gunshot, he couldn't work out where it was fired or where it landed, then he noticed his own hand cradling his side, he looked down and there was blood.  
  
Zack sat upright in his makeshift bed with sweat pouring down his face, he looked down to his side expecting to see the blood he felt on his hands only a second ago but to his surprise there was none. He removed his hand from his side revealing the three-year-old scar that reminded him of that day when he lost Aeris, his career and his life. Zack got out of his sleeping bag and onto his feet, the room he was in seemed to serve as a kitchen a living room and a dining room. The sink was filthy, dirty dishes and cups everywhere; the cold tap began to splutter and eventually gave Zack enough to throw over his face. The clock on the wall by the sink said 5am; he had half an hour to get ready to leave. Barrett was upstairs sat against the bar cleaning his gun-arm, there was a pile of ammunition on the bar next to him. Zack was Just about to open his mouth and speak to Barrett when there were footsteps bouncing down the stairs, the door burst open leaving an excited Tifa in the space where it was. "Do I look okay?" she burst out, as she stepped into the room her long hair, now in a ponytail was trailing behind her. She was wearing a tight white vest and baggy grey combats. "You look fine," Barrett said without looking up. Tifa turned towards Zack "Well what do you think?" "U.uh, you look great." Zack was slightly taken aback by the sudden question "Remember, this aint no party and certainly aint no fashion show" Barrett still wasn't looking up. Zack looked to the door again and there was Jesse "What was that about a fashion show?" she asked to no one in particular, "oh, hey Tifa" she said quietly. Jesse was wearing her hair was down, falling to midway down her back, all kept in place by a black beret, she also was wearing a tight fitting black sleeved top with a zip down over her left breast and black loose combats, there was also a bag draped over her right shoulder. Barrett finally looked up, "Seems like we're all here then" he growled "Biggs and wedge shoulda left by now, we leave in 25 minutes. Zack..? I don't think u should be wearing your P.J.s on the mission." Zack's face filled with red, he realised that he had just got out of bed and came up with getting dressed properly, he looked down and was greeted with the sight of his muscley legs, his shorts and his white vest that he'd just been sleeping in. "I.I'll be back in a bit" he stuttered heading back down to the room he was staying in. "Nice legs!" Tifa shouted down the stairs at Zack "maybe you should think of shorts for this mission." Tifa's grin was promptly wiped of her face when she heard the echo of a door slamming downstairs. "Just leave it Tifa." Jesse's remark caught Tifa by surprise "What do you mean?" Tifa strode over towards Jesse, who was unzipping her bag on a table. If you want Zack so badly just have him and shut up about it, and stop being all 'in your face' about it. "Nothing, I'm just tired" she could not be bothered to fight, not today. The mission's success was pinned on her today, so she carried on checking her equipment.  
  
The leather handles that lined the trains ceiling rocked backwards and forwards, Barrett was slumped in the middle of the carriage looking through the window above the opposite seats. Jesse, stood at a terminal at the end of the carriage, undoubtedly checking the rail mainframe for updates to security or just even killing time, Barrett thought. Jesse looked over to Zack who was walking towards Barrett, then Barrett motioned him over, "Zack," he started "how are ya feelin'?" he said in a low rough voice "Fine." Zack replied but not getting chance to carry on "Good, this is yer second mission now, and you've made quite an impact on the group, Jesse seems to like ya a lot," "I hadn't noticed," caution filled Zack's words as he looked over to where Jesse was standing "And the other guys in the group to, Jesse told li'l Wedge about how you pretty much saved her life at the reactor." "Ah, the fat one." Barrett peered up at Zack, his eyes focusing on him "Yeah he's fat, but he's gotta heart of pure Mythril- I couldn't stop him when he wanted to join the group. I can't put him on missions like this either tho, he's not a fighter like you or me." "No," Zack was still being cautious "Zack you're a fighter, and to be blunt I need you." Barret's tone picked up pace "I want you in the group, your old ties with Shin-Ra would make you so valuable to Avalanche. and the people of the slums." "Your fighting for freedom, I'm in it for revenge. To take back what was taken from me." A tear rolled down Jesse's cheek "Then join us, you belong here Zack." "No, I don't. My path lies in a different direction to yours and Avalanches," "uh?" Barrett was confused, but still paying attention Avalanche is only a way to hurt Shin-Ra and get closer to Aeris. Then I can rest. "After this mission I'm gone, maybe our paths will cross again, but I have my own mission."  
  
Intruders detected  
  
Clamping down all cars Please remain seated  
  
Alarms were going off and red klaxons were filling the carriage with pulsing red light, "Jesse!" Barrett stood up and ran towards Jesse's end of the train with Tifa in tow, "what the hell? What happened Jesse?" Jesse looked up, a look of sorrow and failure on her face. "I'm sorry guys, I guess the fake id's weren't working." "That don't matter now," Barrett's attention shifted "we need to get of the train. Tifa, have you got them explosives?" "Yeah, sure but aren't they for soldiers later on?" "If we don't use one now there will be no later on." Barrett quickly took Tifa's bag and removed one of the three explosive charges, he armed the fuse for 15 seconds and as he put the charge in the corner of the train, the time started tick down in slanted red digits. "GET BACK PEOPLE!" the other passengers in the train were shocked beyond belief, Avalanche, here, with explosives! Suddenly there was commotion and scrambling. Damned fools, Barrett thought, they'll get themselves killed. Zack looked up the carriage and the door burst open letting in two armed guards. Damn there stepping up security Zack thought. Oh well it's not my problem, they're the ones that are gunna die The first guard raised his gun towards the group, "DROP YOUR WEAPONS! HANDS ON." He never finished his sentence, the timer clicked Zero and the carriage filled up with a constant tone, then the following explosion ripped the side if the carriage of, revealing the passing scenery of pillars and sewer tunnels. The train jerked as its onboard computer compensation for the pressure loss, Jesse stumbled behind Barrett as he moved to the hole "I'll cover you guys, you jump now and we regroup and do the mission!" they all nodded "Jesse! You first," She nodded but hesitated at the edge, this is insane she thought I could die here and now cos of this. "Jesse!" Barrett sounded impatient, Zack stepped behind her "Come on" he said as he held her around the waist, "we'll do this together." "O.o.k." she murmured, and then jumped. The air was brushing past Jesse's hair for what felt like hours, her stomach felt like it was still on the train. The she hit the floor, her left wrist bent back far past what it was meant to be able to do, but she was still going over forwards. Her head connected with the gravely floor and she was surrounded in blackness.  
  
The cold air in the tunnel wasn't even refreshing, it was musky and full of dust from the passing train, "Dammit Zack, Jesse shoulda been here ages ago, she cant of wondered that far in the wrong direction" The two men had been walking for about 30 minutes and still there was no sign of Jesse. "This isn't good," "Damned right this aint good" Barrett Snapped "Jesse's disappeared, and we need her for the mission!" "This could go beyond the mission Barrett, what if she was caught." "Caught." Barrett looked like he hadn't actually thought of that possibility, "She could blow our cover, they'll know were coming and be prepared, All they'd have to do was search her and they'd know she's a terrorist and they'd guess its Avalanche. Were screwed Barrett, there's nothing we can do" Barrett hung his head, his eyes closed. Desperation poured through him, trying to figure out a reason why Jesse was ok, but he couldn't. Fear got hold of him, thoughts of torture and maybe even execution took control of his mind. The he saw a path, he could break Jesse out, find her and rescue her, and there was no other way.  
  
"No way!" Zack turned the other way. Barrett didn't think Zack would be so against this plan, "But we gotta, she could die there" "I can't risk, we could die just as easily. I'm not risking my life for some girl I don't know" How can I do that, I've got Aeris to find. "You stubborn jackass! Can't you see, she needs us." "No Barrett, you need her. For whatever reason, its not important." "Damn you son of a bitch! I'll pay you double the original mission contract." "NO WAY!" but that would set me up for a year nearly. I need money to find Aeris. dammit. "Ok," Zack agreed, Barrett looked at him and smiled from the corner of his mouth. "but I'm bailing out if it gets hot in there." "Sure kid," Barrett laughed, "you wont regret this."  
  
Jesse's head was spinning, it felt there were hammers dancing inside her brain. She opened her eyes, they felt so heavy. None of her body was responding properly, like only part of her brains requests were getting through. Jesse looked towards her arm and tried to move it again but as her eyes came into proper focus she saw that she was tied down, a shot of adrenaline shot through her body waking it up from this sleep. She struggled against the restraints with all her strength. And they barely moved, her arms went limp and she conceded that she was stuck here until someone freed her. Jesse closed her eyes, in an attempt to relax. She could make out that she was on a table, in a small partitioned part of a larger room, white sheets were draped loosely over the window to her right that would of let her see more of the room. Jesse lay on her bed for a few minutes, Lights She could see a group of lights, like the kind she remembered from bad hospital soaps, then they changed and rushed away from her, there were many lights now all rushing past, There was a strained murmur behind her, "I'll cover you guys, you jump now and we regroup and do the mission!" Barrett's voice echoed away as Jesse opened her eyes with a sudden realization of what was going on.  
  
Memories washed over her like a cold shower, the train, the mission, hitting the floor. Jesse was a little more relieved now, she knew why she was here so she decided to rest a little, already concluding that she had been stripped of personal belongings, and therefore her only way out. But there's still a void in my mind, an emptiness. I need to sleep. Jesse closed her eyes and the bright light was still there, but there were silhouettes lurking in the shadows, "Tell us what Avalanche are doing here." the voice was thickly accented, "How many of you are her, what was your mission." the voice repeated too fast for Jesse to form a response but still the questions came, again and again. Jesse's head was whirling with lights and voices and every time she tried to resist answering her neck arched with pain, still she felt like she was whirling the she saw herself, sat in the chair, not moving her eyes dead. A voice began murmuring in the background, quietly, softly. "There were three of us," the voice said, "there was a mercenary with us, he was ex SOLDIER" Jesse's heart stopped, that was her voice, "Our mission was to." Jesse felt a tear roll down her cheek, whoever they were, they knew. Jesse whimpered more as she heard herself tell these people everything she knew. The darkness surrounding her, sucking away her hope. The voice said only one thing as he leaned forward "Thank you" but the light caught his face, his squared jaw, broad neck through the collar of his green uniform and his mocking smile. The lights all came on at once, Jesse tried to shield her eyes but couldn't. The door to the laboratory she was in hissed open, admitting a man in a white lab coat, his long messy black hair loosely tied at the back. Jesse was fully alert, but the man barely seemed to notice her, he studied his files, picked one up from his desk that was littered with paper. Jesse decided to keep quiet, and maybe keep some dignity. The man stopped in front of the desk, then looked up from his papers giving nothing more than a "Hmm." Jesse could make out his glasses, large and round she decided the man was about mid-twenties. A panel on the wall by the door beeped three times, Jesse watched the man walk over to the panel cursing under his breath he pressed a button under the screen and a face appeared, a female with blonde hair and large eyes. "Hojo here." he replied. At that moment Jesse was in utter confusion, Hojo was thought to be dead and even if he were still alive he'd be well over his forties. The woman looked sounded irritated, "I want an update on the Mako bonding with experiment 013-p1." Jesse realised that the woman was Scarlet; she fitted the profile that she made herself out of stolen intelligence on previous Avalanche raids, but Hojo? She couldn't/didn't want to be in this bad dream anymore, she wanted to close her eyes and wake up at the 7th heaven, so she closed her eyes and the darkness descended.  
  
"I don't care about your genetics, Professor Hojo. I care about results!" Scarlet was pacing her office, irritated by this messy nerd, irritated because of his inconsistent reports and complete obliviousness to authority. Irritated because she needed him. "I care about results too," the professor's tone remained flat "but I can't work miracles. I need more specimens of his type or I fear I may lose him - there is no trial and error, I only have one chance at this." Scarlet scowled at the screen that displayed Hojo sat on her desk, "I've become impatient with your failed experiments. First Valentine, then SP-001 and then follow up, CL-00." Scarlet watched Hojo reel back at this blatant demonstration of his failures. "You know that it wasn't my.." Hojo tried to counter but was cut off sharply by Scarlet. "Your fault?" Scarlet stopped pacing and glared at the image of Hojo "Your fault that classified research and military prototypes escaped and are now operating independently against Shin-Ra?" "W.w.well." "Stop your blabbering, and make sure you don't fail me. You have your deadlines." And with that Scarlet terminated the call and Hojo's image faded into a blurry white line across the screen before it darkened.  
  
Scarlet paced her office, her red evening dress partially reflecting the lights outside the office. The door to the office hissed open leaving the giant frame of a military man in a green uniform. "The worker giving you trouble?" the man asked, his boots clanking on the floor as he stepped towards Scarlet's desk and slumped into a comfy armchair. "No, they just needed a little shove in the right direction" The man took a cigar from his tin and reached into the draw and found a bottle of vodka, "I don't know why you bother with that damned scientist, we have other issues to deal with." Scarlet stopped mid-step and turned toward the man, "So tell me Heiddeggar, how is the terrorist hunt coming along, I noticed your captive in Hojo's lab it must of went well, you wouldn't consider helping that idiot usually." "If you must know I have extracted the whereabouts of Avalanche's base, and there key members. There will be a follow-up to there current attack shortly." "Good, once Avalanche are gone we can concentrate on these damned renegade Turks. I don't believe it, Hojo does one thing right and it turns against us and takes Hojo's other experiments too!" "You'r still bitter, aren't you Scarlet?" "Yes, of course I am. If Sephiroth hadn't left Shin-Ra with the Turks at his side we would probably be in control of Shin-Ra by now," Scarlet stopped pacing the room and walked behind her desk where she slumped into her chair, " but as it is we've got a band of eco-warrior upstarts thinking they can run this city, a group of renegade special forces working against us, and now our budget is being cut because of some half-wit scientist that can't even control his creations." "Desperate times Scarlet, call for desperate measures." Heiddeggar stopped speaking and drew back on his cigar while Scarlet sat up eyes wide open "Tell me, you have a plan don't you?" Heiddeggar smiled to himself, "You didn't need sector 7 did you?."  
  
The tunnel was stony under foot and there was a gentle curve to the right, the air was reprocessed a stale and the sound of a train rumbling over head broke the silence about every 20 minutes. "Ok Barrett, we've been walking far enough, where the hell is this supposed access ladder?" Zack stopped, impatient and sick of hearing 'its just over here round the corner' "Quit your whinin', it's about 100 yards up, and keep moving ya jackass" "Yes Sir." Zack muttered to himself 


End file.
